Friday? 13th? Spare me the humor
by RoseScor90
Summary: Lily Potter is having the worst day of her life and all because a day and a date coincided? She washaving none of it! R&R! Rated T for paranoia!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Okay, I have a few things to say. One, I dedicate this fic to zhie, who is an amazing friend I found over at the Next Gen Fanatics Forum. It's a wonderful forum, check it out!

Two, this was also written for 'Friday the 13th' Challenge which I signed up to long ago. The prompt was **"Nothing is going **_**right **_**today!"**

Three, hope you enjoy!

She was having a bad day. Correction, Lily Luna Potter was having the _worst_ day of her life. And she was in enough of a rage to burn the whole castle down and laugh around the cinders dancing; in short, she was going stark, raving mad. What had happened, you ask?

Well where do we start? Right at the beginning of the day of course! It had been a sunny, normal Wednesday and Lily awoke to the chirping of birds. Oh who was she kidding? It was a dreary Friday and she actually woke up to a pounding sound on her window. Oh great, a rainy day. The weather in itself was indicative of the day to come but when had Lily ever been superstitious enough to trust the _weather_?

Looking around the empty dorm, Lily was struck with just one thought, _she was darn late!_ Her best, I'll-always-stay-by-you-side-even-during-trouble-and-never-leave-alone-for-breakfast friend Brianna had gone and deserted her. Probably to sit with Hugo, who she had a humungous crush on. Honestly, Lily did not understand the dynamics of their non-existent relationship. They both liked each other; they knew the other liked them back. Why in hell weren't they dating already? The answer was rather simple, yet Lily couldn't seem to get her head around it. They didn't want to move too fast. They had liked each other for three whole years now; how could they move any _slower_?

But that fact wasn't what was running though her head when she let out a shriek that rocked the castle. It was the image that was staring at her from the mirror, with _pink hair_ and _green eyes._ Not the beautiful emerald green her brother had, but yellowish lime green that looked more like it was radio active. She tried every possible charm she knew, and by everything she meant _everything_, but no luck. Her hair resolutely remained the color of bubblegum.

Giving up, Lily brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, getting ready for the day; the school could deal with her new make over for a day. Looking for her bag, Lily found that it was stashed under the bed at an unreachable distance. Now why had it gotten there? Oh yeah, because she had thrown it there when she had been in a fit of temper yesterday after having a row with _Lorcan bloody Scamander_; nothing new there.

She and her _dear_ brother's arrogant, conceited, haughty, and every other adjective that meant a toe rag best mate never got along but the rest of the world seem to think her deluded for it. She could almost hear his stupid fanclub, a _fanclub_ for heaven's sake, call his light blue eyes dreamy and his golden blond hair soft and silky. She hadn't been able to stop her snort at that. They had then turned on her and had told her _oh so wisely_ that she was just in denial. Like hell she was, and she'd remain in denial if 'accepting' meant fawning over Lorcan's 'dreamy good looks'.

Last night had been like any other night and they had had a row. What about? Lily was sure a pygmy puff was involved but she couldn't be expected to remember every spat she had with him, could she? Reaching under her bed, Lily caught the strap of her bag and dragged it, along with a cartload of crap, out. Banishing the waste away, Lily dusted the inch think dust that had collected on her bag.

Making sure she had all the necessary things, Lily walked around the bed, her bag smacking on the bed post; ripping it in the process. The entire contents spilt on the floor, and Lily cussed rather colorfully as she tried to pick up the stuff. A quick _Reparo_ set her bag right but the things in there…she blamed Scamander.

The clouds blocked any sunlight that dared enter the dormitory. Who, pray tell, had been the intellect behind placing the Gryffindor girls' dormitory with windows facing west? _Lumos._ She held her wand aloft in one hand while gathering the things on the floor with another, making her doubly slower, annoying her further. Atleast the ink bottle hadn't smashed.

Finally gathering her things, Lily rushed down the stairs, tripping at the last step. Thankfully, her bag remained intact and it was just her knee that was badly scrapped. Great, now she sported pink hair, radio active eyes _and _a limp. Wasn't this day just turning out to be the best?

She reached the Great Hall just in time to see that breakfast was over and everyone was leaving. Thankfully, the crowd hid her weird hair and eyes. But that did not sate her hunger and an enraged Lily rushed to her classes, where her stroke of bad luck followed her like a kicked puppy.

In Potions, she blew her Potion up in Slughorn's face; Transfiguration, she'd missed her essay, leaving it back with the pile of rubbish under her bed; Charms, she had Aguamenti-ed herself. The last class was History of Magic and Lily eagerly awaited it, for once. Some sleep time would clear her head and subdue her anger. But of course, this was her worst day, remember?

Professor Binns just _had_ to notice that people slept in his class and found it fit to call out to Lily, who had been asleep, unaware of what was going on. He had given her a weeks worth of detention, a _week_!

Lysander, in his indomitable wit, had told her at lunch, during which she had spilt a goblet of pumpkin juice over herself, that it was because it was Friday the thirteenth, but Lily wasn't going to believe him. Everyone around her seemed to be having a normal enough day!

And to take the day to a whole new level of worst, Lorcan bumped into her in a deserted corridor, sending her to the ground, her heavy book bag dragging her down. She looked up through narrowed eyes at him. The git had the nerve to smirk at her, like nothing was amiss.

"Bad day, Potter? And is that a new hair dye you're trying? You look like a wad of bubblegum," He strutted to where she was sprawled on the floor. He extended a hand, but Lily studiously ignored it and supported herself on the wall, trying to get up; her bag had other ideas, conspiring with gravity to prevent her from standing eye to eye with him. It, like most inhabitants of the castle, probably worshipped the ground Lorcan Scamander walked on and wanted to save him from a premature death.

Which was most likely, since he was laughing at her openly now. He stooped slightly to catch her around the waist with an arm, lifting her up with apparent ease; Lily blanched. She absolutely did not like how close they were, and his blue eyes were sending lighting bolts of danger through her. No, no, no. _No damn way_.

"Go away, Lorcan, before I do something that will land me in Azkaban." See, she was being the patient one and what was he doing? Throwing childish retorts at her.

"I think I'll stay beside you. Who knows, you might trip over thin air on the way!" He still had his arm around her waist, which still felt disconcerting to her.

"Go away, Lorcan. I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Why, had a bad day?" It was his all knowing smirk that did it, Lily would claim later but now, all she could feel was the blinding rage that had broken loose inside her.

"Yes, you dolt! I had about the worst day any person could have had in the century! Does that make you happy? Go back to hell, where you belong. Ugh! Nothing is going _right _today! Why Merlin! Oh, why! Why did it have to be _today_?" She turned to Lorcan to reprimand him some more, but was interrupted by his lips, which crashed down on hers. She wanted to tell him off, she really did, but she just…she'd worry about it later.

"Hope I made your day a wee bit better." He smiled at her almost _affectionately_, but the expression on his face changed quickly to confusion; as if he couldn't believe his actions or words either. Shaking his head to clear himself, Lorcan stepped back from an equally stunned Lily, and began walking away.

Lily would never admit to it, even if her life depended on it but, he _did_ make her feel just a slight, _microscopic_ bit better. So what she told him was perfectly justified.

"You didn't make my day any better, Scamander! You officially made it the worst!" Her yell could be heard through the length of the corridor, but Lorcan just shook his head disbelievingly. One day, she'll admit he made her _life_ more interesting; not just her day.

A/n: Do review!


End file.
